


Transported

by pippinmctaggart



Series: Words [9]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2004-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but <i>fun</i>.</p><p><i><b>Ecstatic</b></i> for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aire-blair.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aire-blair.livejournal.com/"><b>aire_blair</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Transported

**Author's Note:**

> I requested people's favourite words, and I wrote bitty little fics. There is a collection of ten, and the fics are all completely unrelated. This was hard, but _fun_.
> 
>  _ **Ecstatic**_ for [](http://aire-blair.livejournal.com/profile)[**aire_blair**](http://aire-blair.livejournal.com/).

"Mmmmm."

"Mmm?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Dom let Billy's softening cock slide out of his mouth and crawled up to lay beside him. "How was that, Bills? Good?"

Billy flopped onto his side to face Dom. Eyes barely open, he beatifically hummed, "Mmm-hmm," again. He reached out to uncoordinatedly pet Dom's cheek, and ended up patting his nose.

Dom chuckled and kissed Billy's palm. "You certainly look content, anyway."

"Beyond content," he murmured. "Downright blissful. Couldn't be better."

"Oh, you shouldn't say things like that," Dom grinned. "You know I can't resist a challenge."

"No. No more. Can't get it up _again_. Twice is enough."

Dom buried his face in Billy's neck and laughed. He kissed the soft skin just below his earlobe. "A good orgasm isn't the only method of feeling that way, you know."

"I know. Sleep. Feels good," he mumbled.

"Just simple touching can do it, too."

"You _do_ have magic fingers." One eye cracked open.

"I know I do. Shall we see how far beyond blissful we can get you?" Dom gently pushed Billy onto his back, reached over the edge of the bed for his pants, and donned them. He straddled Billy's waist and began massaging his forehead, his temples, with delicate fingertips. "Does that feel nice?"

"Mmm. Yeah. A good facial massage is always underrated."

Dom moved down to Billy's neck, then the fronts of his shoulders, and then his chest. "Think you're ticklish right now?"

"Mngh," Billy grunted. "No. Too relaxed."

"Good." Dom let his fingers dig into Billy's sides, kneading the muscles that laced between his ribs, before shifting down and rubbing his hips and then his thighs with wide, firm strokes.

"God, Dom. You're so good at this," he whispered. "You could ask me anything right now, and I wouldn't be able to resist you."

Dom smiled. "You're enthralled? I'd say that's a step up on blissful, wouldn't you?"

"Most definitely," Billy murmured fervently, sighing as Dom's fingers worked down the sides of his knees. When Dom reached his feet and picked one up to begin rubbing it like an expert, Billy moaned loudly.

"Oh, that sounded heartfelt," Dom teased, lightly running a fingertip over the tattoo on his ankle before setting that foot down and picking up the other one.

"Bloody hell. Forget blissful--try enraptured," Billy groaned. "Dom. You're so good. So good to me."

"Shh. Don't get all worked up--the point here is to keep you soothed." Dom gently laid his foot back on the bed. "Roll over."

Billy needed a bit of help to get all the way over, and then he nuzzled his face into his pillow. "Doing my back too? I love you, Dom. I love you so fucking much."

Dom chuckled. "I love you, too, Bills. Lay your arms down at your sides." When Billy did, Dom proceeded to massage his way down first one, then the other, ending with hard, digging strokes across his upturned palms.

"Jesus. Hands. Feels unbelievable. Delirious," Billy muttered into the pillow.

"Ahh, graduated to delirious, have we? Marvellous," Dom said softly, leaning down to drop several feathery kisses on the lightly freckled skin of his shoulders. "What's beyond delirious, do you think?"

"Dunno," he murmured hazily. "Overjoyed, maybe? Or...or... transported."

"Mmm. I like transported. Let me see if I can transport you, yeah?" Dom stretched and flexed his fingers before setting to work on Billy's neck and shoulders. "If I press too hard, let me know. Or if you want it harder."

Billy's chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I always want it harder, Dom, you should know that by now."

Dom grinned. "Cheeky monkey. You're not cold, are you?" he asked, suddenly noticing small goosebumps on Billy's arms.

"No. There's a spot. On my neck. Gives me goosebumps when you rub it."

"Really?" Dom was delighted. "That's fantastic. I'll have to remember that." His fingers found a knot in Billy's right shoulder. "You've been playing your guitar for too long again."

"Lost track of time," he mumbled. "God, that feels good..."

When the knot finally dissolved under his ministrations, Dom moved on to the middle of Billy's back, his fingers and knuckles kneading into the muscles on either side of his spine.

"Ow...right there. No, left. Up. God, _yessss_. Thundering Jesus, Dom. I may never walk again," he moaned.

"I'll care for you, my incapacitated love," Dom smiled.

"Rapturous. Bloody well rapturous."

"Good. Just a little more, and then I'll let you drift off to sleep."

"Don't let go."

"I won't," Dom promised, touched. He moved his hands down to Billy's lower back, thumbs beginning at the dimples and kneading their way upwards and outwards.

"Ngghh." Billy sucked in a breath, and it sounded wet.

Dom choked back a snort. "Are you _drooling_?"

"Mnngh. Can't control my bodily functions anymore," he breathed with a smile.

"Just don't piss on my bed," Dom teased.

"Not to worry. I'm more likely to come on it."

"I thought you said you couldn't get it up again?"

"Well...maybe I can a little," he grinned into his pillow.

Dom gripped his arse and firmly kneaded and squeezed and prodded its softness with his long fingers.

"Oh, bloody hell," Billy moaned. "Who knew my arse could be so tense?"

"Very tense indeed. I think I may have to give it some extra-special attention."

"Dom. Dom. Fucking stop, Dom."

Dom froze. "Why? What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing--it feels so good, so amazingly good--I'm fucking ecstatic, Dom, and I need to roll over and kiss you right now before I lose consciousness, possibly forever." He began to weakly struggle against Dom's weight.

"Ecstatic? That's the best one yet," he smiled, climbing off of Billy to lay down beside him.

Billy rolled over, rolled on top of Dom, practically steamrolled him. His lips blindly searched for and found his, and he passionately, wearily, gratefully kissed him hard and deep, before laying his head in the hollow of Dom's shoulder and mumbling, "Love you. Thank you, Dom. Never been so warm and snug and relaxed and ecstatic in my entire life. Love you." His voice began to slur. "Love you."

Dom smiled, satisfied. He put his arms around Billy and held him close. "Love you too, my Bills."


End file.
